Bye, Stupid Ace
by Joe-John the Black Blonde
Summary: Imayoshi is graduating, and unfortunately, it's time to say goodbye to his Ace. / Warning: Developed relationship ; Shounen-Ai ; T for mild swearing ; One-shot


"Aomine...Aomine... Wake up, stupid Ace."

A deep blue eye opened, staring up at the fox-faced, creepy bastard that is Imayoshi Shoichi. The already wide grin widened further as Aomine acknowledged his presence.

"Good morning, stupid Ace." Aomine just sucked his teeth and sat up, scratching the back of his head.

"Hn...what d'you want, fox? And I thought I told you to stop calling me that." He yawned, annoyed that he was awoken from his nap. Imayoshi simply chuckled, slightly amused at the tanned teen.

"Oh? And I thought I told you I didn't care what you had to say. That's how this relationship works after all." For once, Imayoshi sat down beside Aomine, rather than pester the Ace to go downstairs and practice. Mainly because practice was over. That day was the last day of school, and he wouldn't be seeing Aomine again. "And I came up here to say goodbye. You weren't present at the meeting the other senior players and I had arranged."

Aomine looked away from him, scoffing. "Like I care." He did care. The two had been in a relationship for almost 3 months now. It started off as a dare, from Wakamatsu. A taunt, really, that Imayoshi was glad to jump to.

* * *

_"Tch! Stop playing favorites, will ya?!" Wakamatsu constantly accused Imayoshi of favoring Aomine over the rest, seeing as he let the Ace do whatever he wanted._

_"Me? Play favorites? Never. I don't like any of you." The raven haired teen insisted once again, his usual expression unreadable as always. No one knew if he was kidding or not. Probably not._

_"Yeah right! You let him skip practices and bully Ryo, and break shit all the time! Don't stand there and tell me you don't have some type of man-crush on him or something!" Imayoshi raised and eyebrow at the loud-mouthed blonde. This was the first time he brought up the idea of him having a crush on Aomine. Said Ace stood there dumbly, not really interested in his senior's conversation._

_"Eh...? I highly doubt this guy even has feelings." Imayoshi put on an air of offense._

_"How cruel, I do have feelings... And I don't have a crush on him. I don't know where you got that idea from." Wakamatsu scoffed._

_"Tch. You treat him like you do, letting him walk all over you and all..." Imayoshi's grin twitched slightly, and even Susa, who knew Imayoshi for a while, took a step back at that._

_"Oh? You think I'm letting him walk all over me? Even if we were in a relationship, I'd be the one calling the shots. Just like I do now. In fact, we're dating now, stupid Ace."  
_

_"HUH?! You can't just-!"  
_

_"Can, and did. Wakamatsu, a hundred laps. Knees high. _Go._" The grin on his face was menacing, the slight opening of Imayoshi's eyes sending shivers down Wakamatsu's spine. He'd crossed the line. And now he has to run extra laps..._

_"Y-yes, Captain...sorry..."_

* * *

And since then, they've been a "couple". It's kinda weird though. He hadn't expected for Imayoshi to take it as seriously as he did. He texted Aomine at random times after school, and took him out on movie and coffee dates. It was weird. They had long conversations, went to each other's houses, made out once or twice, just to test...

And Aomine was really starting to get into it. He found himself wanting to be around the senior when he wasn't around, his dreams were full of him, and he even started going to practice once in a while, not that he really did anything while there. But he felt like he was the only one who actually saw this as a relationship. He never actually _called _it a relationship, of course, but Imayoshi never seemed any different than usual. He wasn't kind or loving at all. He still called him stupid Ace. He still bullied him and pressured him to at least make a few shots during practice when he was there. And he never said "the magic words".

"Aomine," Imayoshi started suddenly, "Will you miss me when I leave?" He stared at his Ace, a serious expression on his face.

Aomine was kind of shocked by the question, unsure of how to respond. After awhile, he just grunted and frowned, averting his eyes again. He bet he didn't even like him, and just "dated" him for shits and giggles.

"Nah. Doesn't really matter to me." Looking at him from the corner of his eye, he was surprised to see the sad smile on Imayoshi's face.

"Ah, it's a shame. I really grew to like you. I hoped we'd still be able to stay in touch." He chuckled softly. "I suppose you don't want to."

They sat in silence for a long time. Aomine was trying to figure out if he was bluffing or not. He had a way of manipulating people's feelings or thoughts for his own personal gain...but what would he gain with this? He didn't even know he was starting to feel anything for him. Should he tell him? He could just be teasing, like he always did. He sighed.

"Aomine," He interrupted the tanned boy as he opened his mouth to speak, "I'm speaking seriously here. I didn't expect to fall for you the way I did. You're not the lazy punk I thought you were. You're a lazy punk with genuine feelings. Absolutely adorable." He chuckled, removing his glasses to clean them, just to give his hands something to do. "I'm actually a little sorry I have to leave for college."

The Ace stared at the previous Captain, and a small sigh escaped him as he slowly leaned closer to the fox. He was gentle as he turned his face, cupping his cheek and pressing their lips together. The kiss was soft. Neither was demanding. No tongue. No lust. It was farewell. He'd never admit he'd miss this, and he knew the other male wouldn't admit it either. He pulled away slowly, slight annoyance on his face for waiting so long to figure out the feelings they held for each other.

"I don't love you. It hasn't been long enough for all that. But...I'm coming close to." He admitted, sitting back, watching as Imayoshi slid the glasses back onto his face. The dark haired sighed.

"I see." He smiled. "I'm glad you told me that. It'd save me a lifetime of guessing." He stood, dusting off his pants. Aomine remained where he was. "I'd better be going. My family has a whole celebration they think I don't know about waiting." He began walking to the stairwell, but stopped just as he reached the door. "You know, it's always been hard for me to find someone I like. And even though it hasn't been long, you're my longest relationship. This is for you." He tossed a small, round object at Aomine, who caught it in his right hand. "Bye, stupid Ace. Don't stress out Wakamatsu too bad."

With yet another sad chuckle, he disappeared through the door and down the stairs. Aomine stared after him, sighing. "I hate when you call me that."

The Miracle looked down in his hand, surprised to see a small silver button of Imayoshi's uniform in his palm. He hadn't even realized the second button was missing... He chuckled softly to himself. Maybe he could try and make this whole long distance thing work after all.

* * *

**o 3 o Did you like? I hope so.**

**So, if I am correct, a student gives out the second button to their uniform the day of graduation to the person they wish to confess to. The second button is the closest to the heart, so basically, Imayoshi is telling Aomine he looooves him. Correct me if this is inaccurate.**

**Reviews are always lovely.**


End file.
